frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
153 – The Instance: All The Stuff You Never Use
Big News Of The Week Our First Look At Trial Of The Crusader That’s the new 5-man dungeon for WoW coming in 3.2, and it was just made playable in the Public Test Realm yesterday. So what do we know so far? Rumors And Scuttlebutt They’re Buffing A Legendary As of this week, Randydeluxe here is working on building a legendary weapon – Val’anyr, Hammer Of The Ancient Kings. That’s an orange text weapon, folks, with even better stats and unique looks than purple text epic weapons. We talk about what’s going down. WoWTwitter In 3D In case you missed it when they slid onto the scene, allow us to direct your attention to WoWTwitter, the service that allows you to Twitter as your WoW character. They advertise it as a way for “you to keep track of your in-game friends, events, and communicate with guild members.” Which is to say, just like regular Twitter, only without your mom asking you what it means that you’re LFG to do Chillmaw. If this just sounds like a bit too much social networking to you, at least go there for the giveaway! Useless Stuff In WoW If you missed us last week, the topic of lost improvements in WoW came up quite organically on our last show, and continued all week in our e-mail and guild chat. We’re took a few minutes to talk about parts of the game we all love that are unused, unnecessary or insufficient. Town Cryer Reznorhath, the Protection Warrior & Raid Leader from on Doomhammer EU writes: I’m part of a casual raiding which has been raiding 10-man Naxx since the beginning of the year. We’ve slowly worked our way through all the bosses and cleared it at the end of May. Along with farming 10-man Naxx, we’ve been PuGing 25-man Naxx, OS and VoA so most of our raiders are fully 200 lvl epic’d with a few pieces of lvl 213 gear. We’ve tried making progress into 10-man Ulduar (normal mode) and we are able to serve up the Flame Leviathan an extra large helping of floor, but can’t seem to progress through any of the other bosses. Are we jumping the gun with going straight to Ulduar after finishing Naxx? Voltare from the Blackwing Lair writes: I was wondering what you think the ‘best’ class in terms of PvP is right now, if any, I guess. Drop Of The Week It’s Peggle Again In a move designed to give us something to do when the Internet is down, PopCap and Blizzard published a stand-alone version of their World Of Warcraft edition of Peggle this week, and it’s not what you might guess. This is not just a copy of the WoW Addon version of Peggle that you can play when you’re not logged in. This is a completely new set of 10 levels in a full-screen game that is, quite frankly, better looking, better sounding and better playing than the WoW Addon edition of Peggle. Category:The Instance